James
James is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #23 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 5,625. Wii Sports James is a good player at 590-600 in Tennis and plays with Misaki, but occasionally Ryan. He has a low skill in Baseball of around 323-502 points with a team consisting of him, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, and Silke. James''' plays in the Baseball teams of Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, and Naomi. In Boxing, he is good with a skill level between 487-643 points. Wii Sports Resort James is never seen in Cycling races as an opponent. Instead, he is the one who acts as the referee. He has a high 1436+ skill in Swordplay (the fifth-best player). In Basketball, he is a high Pro, with a skill of 1451+ (the fourth-best player). His team players are Tyrone and Ashley. In Table Tennis, he is also a Pro, with a skill level of 1196+ and is quite fast. Overall, James had an immense improvement when compared to his performance in Wii Sports. Wii Party In Wii Party, James is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ''ジェームズ'' (Jēmuzu). *His Korean name is ''제임스'' (Jeimseu). *He's the only male CPU Mii whose favorite color is pink and does not have black hair. * Since James is the Cycling Referee, you never race against him in Cycling, either in Road Race or in VS. The same goes for Vincenzo since he is the coach. *James and Jessie could quite possibly be a reference to the duo of the same name from the Pokémon anime, or the singer Jesse James, where the duo got their name. **Coincidentally, they're both Beginner Miis in Wii Party. ***Plus, they're also both Pros in Basketball. *James is one of the few Miis who aren't in Pro class in any sport in Wii Sports but he suddenly became Pro in all Sports in Wii Sports Resort, like Abby, Akira, and Misaki. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. *James is the best Basketball player to not be in Tommy's team and is also the third-best male Basketball player. *He is the best male Mii in Swordplay not to be the Champion. *James appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, and 19. *James is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but right-handed in Baseball. *His skill level is always above 380. **Also, it is always below 1460. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Cuíca. *He and Haru are the default third-worst pair in Friend Connection, with 30 points (Maybe Mateys). *In both Tennis and Baseball, he plays with Misaki. *In Wii Party, he, Patrick, Tommy and Alex are the only beginner miis that wear pink. *James' Basketball team is the first one to have a Mii from the champion's team. Gallery JamesDACotQR.JPG|James' QR Code. Badge-3-1.png|James's badge. Badge-44-0.png|James's badge. Badge-59-6.png|James's badge. 17- James' Team.jpg|James' Baseball Team. JamesCycling.png|James as the referee in Cycling. James Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against James in Swordplay Duel. James cuica.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of James. 2018-02-07 (31).png|James in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (6).png|James in Boxing. DSC01411.JPG|James (left) as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Marisa (right) BOSS! 20180210_073505.jpg|James and his teammates Ashley and Tyrone in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (55).png|James about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (9).png|James doubling up with Misaki in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (7).png|James doubling up with Ryan in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0571.jpg|James in swimpants spectating a minigame in Wii Party. DSC01949.JPG|James in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318678589221702615708.jpg|Another photo of James in Swordplay Duel. 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Another photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|A third photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (26).png|James playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0643.JPG|James sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (58).png|James refereeing at Dusk. IMG_0763.JPG|James sword fighting at High Noon. James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and James participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg James In Baseball.png James, Siobhan, and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel, James, Lucia, and Megan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png James in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Midori, Alex and James participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-12-28 (15).png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(28).jpg Chika,_James_and_Miguel_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, James, Sarah and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James,_David,_Slike_and_Rachel_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Maria, Haru, Saburo and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miyu, James and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png James,_Miguel_and_Nelly_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png James, Saburo and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Rachel, Haru, Mike and James participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Gwen, James and Jessie participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Julie, James and Eddy participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Badge-category-1.png IMG_20190405_160615.jpg IMG_20190405_160646.jpg IMG_20190405_160632.jpg James as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png James in rhythm boxing.png James in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(265).jpg James with Ashley Ai and Maria.jpg James in Michael's apartment.jpg Cpu.png|'''James is the seventh one on the first row. 20191121 062344.jpg 15320039936991965275763.jpg Crash Balls.png|Julie, James, and Shohei in Crash Balls Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Miis Who Love Pink Category:Miis which don't play Cycling Category:Brown haired Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Pink Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Wii Party Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort improvers Category:Miis that are absent in the last Swordplay Showdown stage